Lightweight structures such a honeycomb or open-cell foam are utilized in a wide variety of applications, to provide structural support, impact protection, or the like. For example such materials may be used to fill space and provide structural support in automobile dashboards, aircraft wings or boat hulls. Micro-truss structures, such as those described in the '959 Patent and the '989 Patent, are also open cellular structures. Forming a flat sheet of, e.g., foam, honeycomb, or micro-truss material into a curved shape to conform, e.g., to the interior of a wing or dashboard may be an expensive and/or destructive process. Thus, there is a need for a method and/or system for fabricating an open-cellular material, such as a micro-truss material, into an object with a curved outer surface.